


My Valentine

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Valentine's Day, mentions of purging, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Louis hates Valentine's... Harry could be the one to change that.





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever repost my work or send it to the boys and their family!
> 
> I was working yesterday so I didn't get to do my Valentine's self love day that I had planned so I did today.
> 
> Much love, everyone! X

 

Valentine's Day was so overrated.

Well, in Louis' eyes it was. He didn't see the point in a day dedicated for romance for your partner. in Louis' opinion, if you loved someone, you showed them everyday, not just one day of the year.

He groaned as he entered the school, the Valentine's decorations were strung up from the ceilings. He headed down the corridor towards his locker, seeing his friend, Niall gathered round it. Dread filled his stomach, as he drew closer. 'Please don't tell me you decorated my locker!' Louis seethed, pushing Niall out of the way and letting out a sigh of relief at his undecorated locker.

'Why would I decorate your locker?'

'To annoy me. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and you know I hate that day.'

Niall snorted. 'You do realise you've given me ammunition, right?'

Louis glared at him, before opening his locker and throwing his coat and bag into it. 'Don't you dare!' he told him, as he grabbed his books that he needed, before straightening up and shutting the locker door. A slap to his behind had him squealing and whipping round at the giggle that filled the air.

Harry.

Raising an eyebrow, Louis smirked. 'Is my arse really that tempting, Styles?'

Harry smiled cheekily, his tongue peeking out. 'Have you seen it?'

Louis smiled brightly, before stepping forward and hugging his best friend. 'How was your Grandma?' he whispered. His best friend had been gone all week and weekend because his Grandma had become ill and had been advised to get her family around her, however thankfully, that hadn't been the case.

'She's fine. Thank god.' Harry replied, as he gently the broke the hug and greeted Niall. 'Missed school though.'

Louis rolled his eyes. 'Oh please. You got a week off school!'

Harry pouted. 'Hey!' he protested, dragging the word out. 'You know I love school.'

Louis shook his head fondly, before he groaned as Liam came into view, his arm wrapped tightly round his girlfriend Sophia. 'Oh please, don't go displaying PDA anymore than you already do!' he warned them, causing Liam to raise an eyebrow.

'I'm holding her. How is that a public display of affection?'

Louis grumbled something under his breath, before starting the to walk towards homeroom. 'I meant, just don't start kissing and cooing like you normally do at lunch.' he told them, as Harry fell into step next to him, gently hip-checking him.

'You okay? You're a bit... tense this morning.'

Louis nodded, as they headed up the stairs. 'Just... personal stuff at home.'

Harry frowned. 'Mark and your Mum have another argument?'

Louis nodded before he sighed. 'Can I talk about this after school? We could go into town? Get a bite to eat?'

Harry nodded. 'Sure. Sounds good.' he told him, before they entered their homeroom and took their seats at the back. 

Louis sighed as he sat down at his desk, running a hand through his hair. Harry snuck a glance at his best friend, watching as Louis chewed on his bottom lip, wincing at something as he shrugged the school blazer off. Frowning, Harry reached over and helped Louis out of the blazer. Louis shot him a small smile, before turning to face their teacher. Harry watched as his best friend quickly wiped under his eyes, before his emotional walls went up and were sealed away from him,

'Good morning, class. I'm going to talk through some new after school clubs that will be opening up and then I'll send you on your way to your first lessons...'

* * *

 

Lunchtime rolled round and Harry was currently sat with Nick Grimshaw, Candice Swanepoel and Kendall Jenner. While Harry wasn't the most popular in the school, he did have a few friends who were in with that crowd. 

'So, party at mine on Valentine's Day for us singletons. You in?' Nick asked Harry, as he took a bite of his chicken pasta.

Harry nodded. 'Sure, I'm in.' 

Nick smiled. 'Good. Maybe this time, the bottle will land on me.' Nick wriggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out suggestively at Harry.

Harry frowned. 'Nick... I told you.' he sighed. 'I don't like you like that. I'm sorry.'

Nick sighed. 'Worth a shot.' he said, before turning back to his lunch. 'Is it because I'm not blue eyed and brown haired?'

Harry froze, his eyes on his cheese and pickle sandwich. Contorting his features into one of confusion, he played it off. 'What do you mean?'

Kendall and Candice snorted and chuckled, along with Nick. 'Oh, please! Anyone can see the love you have for him.' Kendall told him.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _Love?_ 'Love?' Harry choked out, gazing at his friends, who all nodded.

'Yes, Harry. You love him. Don't deny it, you have heart eyes every time you're around him.' Candice told him, before picking up her phone and tuning out of the conversation. 

Harry stared at his friends in surprise. He didn't think he had heart eyes around Louis. He made sure to keep that part hidden, he didn't want Louis finding out. But then again, him and Louis were always touchy feely and always in each others pocket, so maybe Louis didn't notice anything different. Harry could only hope.

There was a loud commotion from outside of the dining hall, before the doors banged opened to reveal Liam and Niall hauling a angry Louis away from Zayn. Harry sprung to his feet, rushing over to his best friend, pushing Zayn back forcefully, before turning to Louis. 

'Louis!' Harry yelled, grabbing Louis round the waist and pulling him away from Zayn as he went for him again. 'Louis, stop it!' Harry shouted, forcing Louis to stumble back as they walked, Harry pushing the doors open to the playground. 'What the fuck is going on?' Harry shouted, as Louis stalked away, heading round the side of the building and out of sight, Harry following him.

'He fucking started it!' Louis yelled, anger pouring from his pores. 'He fucking started talking shit about my mum.' he seethed. 'No one! No one talks shit about my mum!' he screamed, angry tears spilling from his eyes.

Harry stepped forward and quickly wrapped his arms tightly round his best friend, feeling the tears soak his school shirt. 'Louis... You have to ignore him.'

'He used to be my best friend. How could he be so spiteful as to use one of the only people in my life against me?'

Harry sighed. 'Louis, he was looking for a reaction! He knows what your weak spots are!' 

Louis sighed heavily, before turning round and punching the brick wall, the skin on his knuckles splitting and bleeding. 'Ow!' he winced as he shook his hand out. 

Harry sighed and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him round to front of the school and through the front doors to the boys toilets. Holding Louis' hand under the cold tap, Harry gently ran his hand under the tap, wincing as Louis kicked out in pain and caught his shin. 'Ow! Lou, man. That hurt!' he hissed, keeping the hand firmly under the tap.

'Well, this fucking hurts too!' Louis hissed, burying his face in Harry's back.

The doors to the toilets opened to reveal Niall. He entered with his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, a smile threatening to burst onto his face. 'That right hook you gave him!' Niall cheered, before clapping Louis on the back.

Harry frowned. 'What right hook?'

Niall chuckled. 'Blue eyes here landed a mean right hook the second Johannah's name left Malik's mouth. That's what started it.'

Harry sighed and shook his head. 'I assume the principal wants to see him?'

Niall nodded. 'Looks like a suspension is on the cards as its against the rules to fight in school. Looks like you'll get to miss Valentine's after all. And my attempt at decorating your locker.' 

Louis' deadpanned look was all Niall needed to start cackling with laughter...

* * *

 

'Louis! Louis, wake up!'

Louis groaned and pushed one of his sisters away from him. Rolling onto his side, he groggily opened his eyes and saw his two younger sisters stood at the side of his bed, each holding a card. 'What do you want?' he asked, as he clocked the time, groaning internally when he saw the glowing numbers of quarter past eight staring back at him.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Louis.' chorused Lottie and Fizzy together, holding out their handmade cards to him.

Louis blinked himself awake and sat up, accepting their cards, patting the place next to him on the bed. Opening Lottie's card first, he smiled at her little message.

                                                                            _Louis,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. Thankyou for being the best big brother ever!_

_I love you lots like jelly tots!_

_Love ….. X_

'Aww thanks Lottie!' he said, with a large smile, before pulling her in for hug and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Not liking that her sister was getting all the attention, Fizzy pouted. 'Mine. Mine!' she thrust the card in-front of Louis' face, causing him to chuckle, as he opened the card.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Boobear!_

_I love you more than jelly tots_

_Love Fizzy X_

_'_ You're not supposed to sign your name, Fizzy!' Lottie told her, causing Fizzy to frown.

'But then he won't know who it's from?'

Lottie rolled her eyes. 'That's the point.'

Louis could see Fizzy getting worked up, so he intervened. 'It's okay. She can sign it if she wants to.' he told Lottie gently, before he heard his Mum shouting for the girls downstairs. 'Go on, Mum wants you both. Thankyou for my cards.' he told, giving them both quick kisses on the head, before they left his room.

Smiling at his cards from his sisters, he put them up on his bedside table, before climbing from his bed and heading downstairs to the kitchen, seeing his mum juggling his younger sisters, making her own breakfast and trying to drink a hot drink. Louis quickly stepped in. 'I'll sort the girls out, you get ready for work.' he told her, before stirring the porridge in the pan for his sisters. Johannah pressed a kissed to his head before she grabbed her toast and buttered it, before grabbing the plate and her cup of tea and heading upstairs. 'What do we want on our porridge?' Louis asked, as he tested the porridge with the wooden spoon, nodding when it boiling hot and milky.

'Nutella!'

'Honey!'

At the two suggestions, Louis grabbed the condiments and carefully spooned the hot porridge into the bowls that Johannah had already set out, before spooning two tablespoons of Nutella onto Lottie's porridge and sliding it across to her before squeezing a bit of honey onto Fizzy's, knowing she didn't like it too sweet before passing it over to her.

'Thankyou Louis!' 

'Thankyou'

Louis smiled at his sister's politeness. 'You're welcome.' he told them both, before turning to make himself a cup of tea. He had just finished making his own breakfast when Johannah re-entered the room, ready for work. 'Are you okay to drop the girls off?' she asked, as she slid her coat onto her body.

Louis nodded. 'Sure I can do.' he said, as he swiped the empty bowls away from his sisters. 'School uniforms on now. Go, go, go!' he said, chasing them out of the room and towards the stairs, their laughter filling the house. Louis made sure they were in their rooms before heading back his mum in the kitchen and shutting the door. 'Where's Dad this morning?' he asked, as he took as sip of his tea.

'Already gone when I woke up.' Johannah told him, before clearing her throat. 'How are your ribs?' she asked, reaching out to pull Louis' t-shirt up to examine the bruised rib.

Louis nodded. 'Its fine. I just keep putting Voltatrol on it.' A few days ago, Louis had gotten caught up in an argument between Johannah and Mark, defending his mum when Mark nudged him away, unaware of one of Lottie's toys on the floor. Louis tripped over it and hit the side table where the room lamp was resting on, bruising his ribs.

Johannah examined the bruise, gently prodding at it, nodding. 'Just keep putting a cold compress on it, okay?' At Louis' nod, she sighed before straightening up. 'Right, I'd better get to work. Don't forget the girls are going to my Mums after school, so she's picking them up.'

Louis nodded before hearing the girls rush down the stairs, their school uniforms on and their book bags in their hands. 'Right, say bye to Mum. She's going to work.'

'Bye Mummy.'

'Bye Mum. We love you.'

Johannah smiled. 'I love you all too. See you later, darlings.' she called, as she headed for the front door and slipped out into the cold February air, shutting the door behind her.

'Right, have you all got everything? Homework? Pencil cases? P.E kits?' Louis asked, watching as his sister's nodded. 'Right. Good. Shoes on, coats on and I'll just go change!' he told his sisters quickly, rushing up the stairs and throwing on a jumper, that he was sure was Harry's and some black Adidas sweatpants, before grabbing his trainers and rushing back down the steps.

'Ready.' his sister's chorused as he pulled his trainers on and grabbed his coat, slipping it on before he opened the door again, ushering his sister's outside as he locked up the house.

'Right, come on! And remember, if any boys give you Valentine's cards, you say you're not interested.'

'Louis!'

'That's mean!'

Louis chuckled. 'I'm your big brother and I say you're too young to date! You're not allowed to date till you're 30, okay?'

* * *

After taking a detour to the Starbucks in town on his way home from dropping his sister's off, Louis sipped his vanilla hot chocolate as he turned onto his road. Humming to himself, he headed up the driveway, stopping dead when he saw a Valentine's hamper on his doorstep.

Rushing towards it, Louis carefully opened the top, being careful of the red balloon that was tied to it. Peeking in, he saw a hamper of all his favourite chocolates and little handmade heart confetti from red coloured paper. Closing the hamper, Louis unlocked the door and carried it in. Kicking the door shut, he headed for the living room and placed the hamper on the coffee table. Slipping his hand into his pocket for his phone, he snapped a picture and sent it to Harry.

_What the fudge? I took my sisters to school and came back to this!_

Placing his phone on the coffee table, Louis untied the balloon and let it float to the ceiling, before throwing the hamper open fully. Pulling out his favourite chocolate bars, Louis then came to several envelopes, which revealed... A photo album? Slowly and cautiously opening it, he saw photos of himself, shot artfully from a distance or close up. One of them he recognized from Harry's Instagram. Had this creep stalked his best friends Instagram?! Slamming the photo album shut, he dropped it back into the hamper and grabbed the stack of envelopes opening them one by one.

_I love the blueness of your eyes._

_I love the way you don't let anyone insult your family._

_I love the way you look after your sisters._

_I love the way you protect your friends._

Louis read through all fourteen cards, growing more and more confused by the day. The handwriting looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Getting to the last card, he opened it to find an address.

_If you made it through to the end, then meet me at Vivo at seven thirty to find out who I am... xoxo, your Valentine X_

Louis groaned. He hated Valentine's. Everyone around him knew that he hated it. Tipping his head back and counting to ten, he tidied the coffee table, deciding to give two of the chocolate bars to Lottie and Fizzy. Keeping the love heart cardboard confetti, he placed the hamper down the side of the sofa, the photo album inside and hidden from sight.

Grabbing his phone, he headed up the stairs, the chocolate and heart confetti in one hand. Stepping inside Lottie's room, he placed the bar of chocolate on her pillow with some of the hearts, before heading into Fizzy's and doing the same to hers. Stepping into his room and flopping down on his bed, Louis noticed he had a message from Niall.

_Harry just sent me the pic. Lucky you! Someone has a secret admirer!_

Louis frowned. _I bloody hope not. Everyone around me knows I can't stand the day, although Lots and Fizz did make me cards, bless them..._

_So, are you going to meet her/him?_

Louis rolled his eyes. _I'll have to, won't I. I'll just tell whoever it is to back off. They also sent me a photo album full of pictures of me! Do you know how creepy that is?!_

_Okay... That is creepy, got to go. Teachers frowning at me. Text you at lunch._

* * *

 

'You sent Louis a hamper with a photo album of pictures of him in?' Niall asked Harry, as they stood in line for their food in the school cafeteria.

Harry choked on his sip of water. 'What?' he spluttered, whipping round to stare at Niall. 'How the hell do you know that?'

'Louis text me. Just fyi... He thinks creep has sent him a hamper with stalker pictures in.'

Harry looked horrified and shook his head. 'No. No.' He shuffled down the line and paid for his food, before sitting down at a secluded table away from everyone else. 'He's misunderstood.' Harry sighed. 'Don't tell him I told this. But... A few years ago, when we were younger... Louis had a problem with purging after his ex, Zack broke up with him. Zack called him... words that I can't even repeat because I'll get angry. Anyway, I caught him purging one night and I freaked out. I asked him why he was doing it and it was because he felt ugly and he just wanted to look like everyone else, slim and beautiful.'

Niall frowned. 'Louis' never been fat.' he hissed, listening intently.

'I know. I wrote some cards and put them in the hamper, they all ranged from 'I love your eyes' to 'You're pretty perfect to me.' Because he is, he is perfect to me. The photo album was to show him he is beautiful. His smile just lights up his face, the crinkles by his eyes. He didn't know I took most of them from a distance but there's one from my Instagram which I'm hoping clues him in.'

Niall raised an eyebrow. 'I'd start with all that tonight. When you see him. Because trust me, he's thinking the exact opposite at the moment.'

* * *

Louis was sat playing with his napkin, as he kept a fierce eye on the door at Vivo. While he had been a few minutes early, his Valentine was late. Twenty minutes. He could feel eyes on him, pitying and sympathetic with him. He gripped the napkin the harder, his fingernails ripping crescent moon shapes into it with anger.  

His phone rang, interrupting the voices in his head. Picking it up without looking at the caller ID, Louis growled. 'What?'

A sniffle. A broken sob. And then, 'Louis?'

Louis frowned and took the phone away from his ear, checking the caller ID, before pressing it back to his ear. 'Haz?'

'Louis, I need you. I really need you.' 

Alarmed by Harry's sobs, Louis got up from the table, heading for the door. 'One second, Haz.' he said, before telling the waitress. 'If my date shows up, tell him he lost his chance.' he told her, before he stepped out into the cold night air. 'Harry, where are you?'

Harry sniffled. 'The park near school.' he sobbed, before the dial tone reached Louis' ear. 

Panicking, Louis broke into a run, all kinds of scenarios running through his head. Feeling sweat break out under the jumper ad pea-coat he was wearing, Louis grimaced, but pushed on. His best friend needed him. Skidding through the park gate a few minutes later, he saw a figure slumped on the swing, the rain pelting down above them. Rushing forward, he shouted out Harry's name, alarmed to see tear marks decorating his skin. 

Harry turned when he heard Louis shout out. Getting off the swing, he rushed forward and wrapped his arms round Louis' sobbing harshly into his shoulder. 'She... She's gone!' he choked out, trying to burying himself into Louis' skin.

Louis hooked his cheek over Harry's shoulder, trying to breath. 'What? Haz, what's happened?'

'My grandma. She's dead. She died in her sleep this afternoon while I was at school.'

Louis' heart broke. He knew how close Harry was to his grandma. 'Oh, Haz.' Hugging his best friend closer to him, Louis rubbed his back until he felt Harry calm down enough to break the hug gently. Cupping his face, Louis stroked his cheek with his thumbs. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I know how close you were.' 

Harry let out a shaky, choked gasp, before his hands came up to grasp Louis' wrist, keeping him there. 'I'm sorry... For ruining your night.'

'Hey, you haven't. You're more important that a poxy date who never turned up!' Louis told him, before a shiver went through him. 'How about you come back to mine? The girls are at Nan's and my mum is doing a double shift. We'll have the house to ourselves.' Harry nodded and sniffled, smiling wetly when Louis pulled him close to him as they headed to Louis' house.

Unlocking the front door, Louis allowed Harry to step into the house first. Shutting the door behind them both, Louis led Harry into the living room, switching on the TV and pulling the curtains on before rushing upstairs to get some clean clothes and towels, himself changing while he was upstairs. Stepping back into the living room, Louis handed Harry the fresh clothes. 'Get these one. I'll make us a cuppa.' He said gently, as he headed into the kitchen. 

Harry watched him go, looking down the clothes in hand. Sniffling, Harry wiped his eyes and pulled his wet clothing from his body, boxers included. Quickly slipping into the fresh boxers, Harry had just finished pulling the sweatpants over his bum when Louis entered the room, two cups of teas in one hand and two bars of chocolate in the other. Placing them on the coffee table, Louis sat down and watched as Harry pulled the sweatshirt on before patting the seat next to him, reclining against sofa and pulling Harry into his arms, feeling his tears soak the jumper.

* * *

It took a while for Harry to calm down. His crying became sobs, which became hiccups and then what finally became sniffles. Sitting up, Harry wiped his eyes and coughed, clearing his throat. Getting to his feet, he answered Louis' questioning gaze. 'I'm just going to use your bathroom.' Louis nodded and watched him go for a few minutes, before getting up and making fresh cups of tea. 

He was waiting for the water to finish boiling when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. Leaning back in Harry's embrace, Louis sighed. 'You feeling okay now?' he murmured.

Harry nodded. 'A bit.' he rested his cheek on Louis' shoulder. 'You're the best that ever happened me.' he whispered, causing Louis to frown. 'You drop everything for everyone. Like tonight, and I couldn't be more thankful.' Harry whispered, hugging Louis tightly from behind.

Louis smiled softly and poured the boiling water into the empty cups, before adding the milk and stirring. 'Come on, let's go and eat chocolate and see if Friends can cheer us up.' Louis suggested, picking the cups up and heading into the living room.

Harry followed him, his eyes landing on the hamper. 'What's this? Is this what you sent me a picture of earlier?' he questioned, picking it up and putting it on the floor in-front of the sofa. Sitting down, he glanced at Louis, before opening it and seeing the photo album. 'What's this?' he asked, playing nonchalant.

Louis looked away from the TV and looked at his best friend. 'Oh. It was what my Valentine sent me. A photobook full of stalker pics. How the fuck is that love?'

Harry opened it up and smiled, as photos of a beaming Louis greeted him. 'I think they're cute.' he blurted out, before freezing.

'Cute? Cute? How are pictures of me from a distance cute? It's creepy!'

'Maybe he wanted you to know how beautiful you are? It's a day of love, Louis. Whether that's self love, or family love or friend love.'

'He?' Louis questioned, with a frown before it clicked. 'You? You know who it is?' Harry quickly shook his head. 'Yes, you do. Who is it?' Louis demanded, turning to face Harry fully. Harry shook his head and looked away. 'Harry, someone is taking stalker pics of me! If you know you tell me!' Louis demanded, as he crawled closer to Harry on his knee, turning Harry's face towards him. 'Who is it?' Louis demanded firmly.

Harry's lips landing on his wasn't the answer Louis was expecting. Louis' eyes widened before fluttering shut and responding slightly. The kiss only lasted seconds, due to Louis breaking it and shaking his head. 'No, no...' Touching his lips with his fingers he shook his head again. 'You're emotional over your Gran-'

'Don't use that against...' Harry shook his head, before rested his forehead against Louis'. 'I've liked you ever since we started high school. But it took me nearly loosing you to realise the true extent of my feelings for you.' He reached for the photobook. 'This wasn't supposed to be intended as something creepy. It was to show you how loved you are, the cards that I wrote separately... They go together. You are beautiful and pretty and sexy.'

Louis shook his head, his eyes filling with unshed tears. 'I'm not.'

Harry's fingers gripped the sides of Louis' head firmly but gently. 'You are. Stop listening to the little voices and listen to me. I know you relapsed last week and it's okay.' he said, as Louis burst into tears. 'We take everyday as a new day, a new start. A clean slate.'

'I didn't mean to. I heard Mum and Mark fighting and I was just sick of it. And you know I hate Valentine's for what Zack did to me all them years ago and... I don't know I just... I just looked in the mirror and saw...' Louis trailed off, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

'I meant what I said on them notes, Louis. You are perfect to me.'

'That's not the way I see myself.'

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. 'Then, we'll work on it. One day at time.'

Louis bit his lip. 'So...' He looked at Harry through eyelashes, 'What do we do now?'

'Do you feel the same way?' 

Louis looked at Harry. 'Maybe...' he admitted shyly, a knowing grin on his face. 'I know that I want to keep kissing you...'

'You can have a kiss if you agree to a date with me? Not much will be open, but McDonalds or a takeaway could be a good start?'

Louis smiled softly. 'A takeaway. I'm nice and warm.' he whispered, watching as Harry smiled and kissed him lightly. 'I don't want to rush into this.' Louis told him, nervously. 'Can we take it slow? Make sure we're on the same page? I couldn't live with myself if I ruined our friendship over this.'

Harry nodded. 'Of course we can.' Gently kissing him again, Harry smiled into the kiss before speaking. 'So, does that mean I get away with the photobook?'

Louis pursed his lips. 'Only if we stick the cards to the photos together. And then I might look at the book another way.'

Harry smiled and nodded. 'Of course we can.' Another kiss. 'I'm sorry if I freaked out.'

'It's okay. I'll forgive you...' Louis told him softly. 'My Valentine...'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
